Vanilla x Strawberry x Blueberry
by XMidnightX121
Summary: Shiro and Grimmjow are always together... but I think ichigo's starting to feel excluded ... A/U Sucky summary but I tried! YAOI! ONESHOT!


a one-shot of ichigo x shiro x grimmjow :)

(ichigo's pov... 7 years old)

I woke up to the sound of banging on the walls, I got up and walked over to my big brother Shiro's room and opened the door a little bit...but he wasn't there. Then i went to my other older brother Grimmjow's room and opened it slowly.

There I found Shiro and Grimmjow connected to each other

"F-Fuck Grrrrim...jow" Grimmjow then laughed at Shiro and kissed him, Shiro kissed back... "I'm gonna cum Shiro" Shiro smiled at Grimmjow "I scream...your name ...you scream Mine?"

Grimmjow grinned "of course" they both painted loudly and at the same time...yelled each others names "SHIROOOOO" "GRIMJJJJJJOW!" Grimmjow then fell on top of Shiro and kissed his cheek "Night" "night"

I never knew what they were doing...but I was scared to tell them I saw... my brothers Never fully liked me…. Actually… they never liked me at all…. What-so-ever and I knew I would just have to deal with that.

(11 years old)

I learned a few years ago what my brothers were doing … its called Sex but…. How did they know about it and I didn't. When I asked them what it was they laughed at me.

So I looked it up and the definition was

Sex - sexual activity, including specifically sexual intercourse. ….. Then I looked up what intercourse was..

Intercourse - sexual contact between individuals involving penetration, especially the insertion of a man's erect penis into a woman's vagina, typically culminating in orgasm and the ejaculation of semen…

But it says man and woman… not man and man… so im confused I don't know why they did that Shiro's not a girl…. Well I don't think he is anyway… is he?

(12 years old)

Shiro is NOT a girl and I think…. Im falling in love with my brother's…. and I don't want to but I am. They have sex almost every night… and I asked my friends what it mean when 2 guys have sex together …. They also laughed at me and told me that it's was being Gay…..

Today was also Grimmjow's bithday… and Shiro decided to do something for him and asked me to help

"Ichigo"

"Yes Shido-nii?"

"I need you to chain me to the bed and poor blueberry sause all over me"

I blushes "w-why?"

"because Its Grimmjow's Birthday"

I nod "ok"

I did what Shiro wanted then yelled at me to leave before Grimmjow got up stairs. I heard Grimmjow's purrs and moans and Shiro's Moan's and screams all night long…. Did you know that Shiro and Grimmjow can go 10 times in a row?... I didn't … it was interesting to hear there noises.

(15 Years Old (NO MORE YEAR CHANGES)!)

Years ago I experienced things I shouldn't have and now I try to forget about them…. My brothers still don't fully like me but they protect me and keep me safe…. At least they still care I mean for my 14th birthday they were nice enough to have sex in front of me and suck me off… which was weird.

Now I don't really care…. Mostly cause im gay… but I have a girlfriend … a fake girlfriend… she's trying to make her Ex jealous….so were both faking it… yep Orihime Inoue… the hottest girl in school… and She's my best friend, She was dating uryu ishida.

But he dumped her for Rangiku one of the other hottest girls in school.. While in my train of thought my friend Ulquiorra keep saying my name… I didn't know until he smacked me.

"W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

"You're not listening to me…"

"Oh sorry Ulquiorra go on"

"Well…. How are you and Orihime?... even know it's an act.."

"It's going well ..but Uryu isn't budging so"

Ulquiorra nodded "once you guy split up… could I be with miss Inoue?"

I chuckled at Ulquiorra's little crush "sure why not"

"ichigo…. Your brothers are walking this way.."

WHAT!? I looked to ware Ulquiorra was pointing to see my brothers just strolling up to me like this was there usual thing to do everyday, I frowned not really happy to see them at all when they stopped in front of me.

"Nice to see you again Ichi~"

"We see each other every day….breakfast… Dinner.. and Sometimes Lunch when you guys arn't fucking in the bathroom."

"really cute Ichi…real cute now come with us …or else"

I sighed and waved Ulquiorra goodbye following my 2 older brothers all the sudden I was thrown up against a old locker and Shiro pinned me

"Listen… we heard your dating a girl… and I was prett su-"

"I'm not dating a girl.. It's faking, She's trying to make her ex Jealous so I'm helping her…. I don't like girls that way. You both should know that more than anything…."

Shiro let go and nods "good I was getting worried that my little brother was becoming straight"

"What if I did become straight?"

Shiro was about to speak but Grimmjow cut in before he could

"We would keep fucking you until you became gay again…"

I shivered at the thought of that.

"Well is a good thing I'm gay then."

They both nodded, Then Shiro spoke once again

"What type of uke are you ichigo?"

"H-how… HOW THE HELL AM I SUPOSSED TO KNOW!?"

They looked at each other and nodded once again confusing me more

"after school I'll let you get on my computer to take a quiz"

I nodded and that's how the rest of our day went.

When I got home Shiro and Grimmjow were at the computer waiting for me…

"Come here and take the quiz"

"O…kay"

They gave me the computer and My face lit up

"Go and I'll take it!"

"'kay"

"Got it"

They both walked in the Living room and sat on the couch while I took the quiz

After the quiz I saw what I got and my face lit a Bright strawberry red as I read the Screen

_**Innocent Uke**_

Creative, Sweet, and shy, you dream of a peaceful life with the perfect partner – someone to protect you, and lavish you with romantic affection. Artistic and gentle in manner and appearance, you avoid conflicts and decision-making, content in placing your complete trust and happiness in your partner's hands – for all you really desire is to surround yourself with the soft and fluffy fantasty world you've created for yourself….

"is it possible to do another quiz?"

"yea there's a second one but what did ya get on her-"

Grimmjow was cut off by the surprize-ness of my quiz..

"i-innocent uke…oh my god!"

"IM TAKING IT AGAIN!"

I grabbed the computer back and saw my new result … WTF

Bad ass Uke

Sensual, rebellious, and intuitive, the you can truly be a work of contrasts - an innocent appearance clothed in dark clothing, and a shy smile with eyes that suggest a naughty, darker nature. once easy and hard to approach, as you're energy draws people to you, while you're intensity and distrust pushes people away... for maybe more than any other personality, you hides away deep in a fantasy world of your own creation, letting few, if any, in. Searching for the one person able to understand their need for _something more_, someone to protect them and share that mysterious world with them, you seem lost and wandering, your loneliness sometimes reflecting an inner anger - as you cannot be content until you have been found and claimed, sensually and emotionally.

"Well that's totally different from before…"

I nodded and sighed, walking over to the couch and falling on it

"uuuuuuu!"

Shiro and Grimmjow chuckled

"Hey at least it's not totally bad…. But yea you ended up uke both times"

"yea but Shiro you need to see it this way… people think he's top because of the way he seems… but with his lover he's innocent… but if we were his lovers?"

I looked at them both and they looked at me. I cocked my eyebrow wondering where they were going with this.

"That means Ichigo doesn't wanna be out lover Grimmy?"

Grimmjow nodded "yep…"

"Who said I didn't wanna be your guys lover? ... I act this way around you because your my brothers and… besides."

I got up and walked to the stairs and stopped, I didn't turn around "It's not like you guy include me in anything…so why should I?"

I continued walking up the stair, knowing that Grimmjow and Shiro were shocked by what I had said and I locked myself in my room. 

I sighed…. Why are they so… mmm I hit my head on the wall 3 times before collapsing on to my bed and letting myself drift off to sleep.

When I woke up 2 hours later I felt something on my Left and Right side. I opened my eyes and saw Grimmjow on my left and Shiro on my Right.

I got up fast and their eyes opened looking at me.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Shiros voice was light but deep and scary.

"N-nothing."

"Really" Shiro purred and pushed himself up with his arms and got close to my face. I tried backing away but then I felt something behind me and it was Grimmjow, Smiling.

Grimmjow bent his head down so his lips were close to my ear.

"Relax… we'll be gentle…. promise."

Then I felt a cold-ish hand dip into my pants and touch my you know what. I shivered and I knew it was Grimmjow's because Shiro's hands were moving on my chest and pants, Slowly taking them off me.

Grimmjow tugged at my manhood which made me let out a small little moan.

"haha so cute Ichi…. I never knew that Grimmy and I could turn you on so much."

Shiro smiled and laughed a bit more while Grimmjow slowly licked the shell of my ear making be shiver in pleasure.

"Grimmy move your hands away from Ichi so I can take his shirt and pants off"

Grimmjow growled as he backed away from me.

"Now ichi lift your arms up" I did as I was told and Shiro slowly took off my shirt.

"Now lean back on to Grimmjows back" at first I was confused until I saw Grimmjow laying against the head board with his cloths already off, legs spread apart.

I scooted back and felt Grimmjows strong arms wrap around me and pull me almost all the way on to his lap, Once that was done Shiro grabbed my pants and started sliding them off me.

"There… done with cloths"

Grimmjow then cleared his throat "What about you Snow White?" Shiro looked down at himself and saw that he was still fully clothed

"Oh..yea" he chuckled and very slowly took off his shirt exposing his very pale 6 pick that I never really knew he had, Shiro unbutton his pants and started to unzip his zipper slowly. Doing a strip tease … sad thing was that it was working I was getting very hard and so was Grimmjow.

Unlike me, Grimmjow didn't have patience.

"For god sake Shiro!" Grimmjow lifted my up then set me down beside him as he started to crawl over to Shiro, pushing him down and ripping his jeans off him.

"Grimmmmmmy! You have no patience!"

"Yea I know!"

"So who should take him me or you?"

They both looked at me then back at each other while I was blushing my ass off because I was sitting in front of them, naked.

"Well.. I think I should but then you would think that you should"

"Well yea… my cocks thinner than yours… you'd fuckin' rip him open!"

Grimmjow looked at me when I gasped a little and he sighed

"Fine you win"

"YAS!" Shiro jumped over to me and smiled then reached over to my desk and grabbed the lube that was sitting there without me noticing it.

"So Grimmy would you do thee honors of preparing him"

Grimmjow smiled "Of course"

Grimmjow crawled over to me and grabbed the lube out of Shiro's hands and putting it on his fingers.

Shiro pulled me so that my back was on the bed and my legs were up. Then I felt something push into my ass and my mouth opened a little and my eyes shut.

"So…fucking… tight.."

"Ichi relax a little"

I opened my eyes a little and let out a soft moan as Grimmjow thrusted his finger into me. He added a second one, then a third one making me moan a little louder.

"Ok… I think he's ready Shi"

"Great"

Shiro put lube on his hard cock and around my hole then began to put the tip in me.

"haaa s-shi"

"Shush" Grimmjow began to pump my neglected cock as I felt Shiro pushing more in to me, I bit my lip because it was hurt yet I knew it was soon gonna feel good.

Once Shiro was all the way in he stopped so I would get used to it.

"-please….m-move"

Shiro smirked and began to move in and out.

"Ichi…" Shiro purred out my name and kissed me passionately, Thrusting faster and faster.

Grimmjow's pumping was matched with Shiro's thrust, All the sudden I felt this wave a pleasure through my body.

"S-SHIRO!"

Shiro smirked

"Found it… what shall I do with that spot ichigo?"

"Hit it again pleaseeee"

"As you wish king…."

Shiro keep hitting that spot making me lose my mind. Shiro grabbed my cock, letting Grimmjow pump his own cock.

"Faster and faster…oh Shit… im gonna…cum!"

"me…me to!"

"Ichigo!"

"SHIRO!"

A few more thrust later and I came all over Shiro's chest while I felt his load releasing inside me. Not a second later Grimmjow came as well and collapsed on the bed beside me and Shiro on the opposite side

"We love you Ichigo" Grimmjow leaned over and kissed me, a long passionate kiss then Shiro did the same

"Night… Ichi" Shiro purred

"Night Stawberry" Grimmjow smiled

"Night…Vanilla and Blueberry"

Shiro and Grimmjow Looked at me then at each other and smirked while I faded away from the world.

END! Sorry if it sucked… that was my first At making yaoi… and writing it… it was new and I liked it…. So PLEASE SEND FEED BACK I wanna see if I did a good job for my first time at writing it so tell me how I did Pwease …:3 Cya all later


End file.
